When It Begins We Sigh
by Mourning Waters
Summary: There is a girl, and her name is Twilight. She's a goddess, but she doesn't know. She's falling in love, with a boy she might be able to have. She's finally making friends, with people who understand her. She wants to know who her parents are, but the one person who can tell her is in a coma. And the one thing that can save her...doesn't exist?
1. Found

omplicated

The first weird thing Percy saw through the rain was golden fireworks. The second was the manticore. Except Percy didn't know that it was a manticore yet, he only heard the tree toppling screech. As Percy ran out to help whatever the monster was attacking, he recanted that this wasn't actually that out of the ordinary. Lately, it's more often that new demigods show up with monsters on their tail than safely with their satyr guide. First it was Nico, who saved that recently claimed Hermes camper and his satyr, _What was his name again? _Percy thought. _Oh yeah, Jack something-or-other_. Then there was Leo, with the daughter of Aphrodite and a girl who had, weirdly, not been claimed yet, and now this.

Drawing closer to the scene of the commotion, he saw two figures, one leaning heavily on the other, huddled together against the wind and stumbling toward camp while a third figure danced around the other two throwing magical packets of dust from her, at least Percy thinks it's a her judging by her figure, backpack which seemed to make the creature woozy for a second and perhaps stumble over its own feet once or twice, but the magical powder seemed to be loosing its effect more and more quickly and, judging by the way the girl was rummaging through her backpack for longer and longer between each throw, Percy figured that she must be running out of the powder packets. With a new urgency, the dry demigod (Yeah, dry. Being the son of the sea god will do that to a person. . .He can also talk to fish. Now that's impressive.) sped up, determined to reached the demigods in time to save them. Thankfully, the manticore was facing toward the girl and away from Percy, allowing Percy time to think up a plan.

Percy snuck up behind the manticore, drawing his pen out of his pocket and clicked the end of it. The pen transformed into Riptide which emitted a faint glow in the rain. Thankfully, the glow did not attract the manticore's attention. It was too focused on the tasty prize in front of it. Percy silently drew back his sword, he swung it at the creature's tail with all his might. The strike hit a kink in the manticore's armor and Percy successfully severed it's tail from its atrocious looking posterior. He had just assumed a defensive position to defend against the creatures imminent retaliation when it burst into a million specks of light,revealing a previously unarmed girl holding a wicked looking katana-like blade, but he couldn't tell of it actually was a katana because it was glowing almost too brightly to look at.

Percy caught a barely whispered, "thanks" before she toppled backward into the mud and lay unmoving. Percy nearly slid across the muddy ground to where she lay and frantically checked for a pulse. He sighed with relief. _Weak, but there_. He thought as he thanked the gods of good fortune that she hadn't been hit with one of the manticore's poisonous tail spikes. Percy picked up glowy sword girl, bridal style, after looking for her sword which had somehow disappeared without him noticing. He turned around, frowning about losing the unknown girl's sword, and nearly got the carp scared out of him by the two girls standing there in front of him. _They're probably the two girls glowy sword girl was protecting. _He realized.

The first girl looked to be about twelve, judging by her size, and was as skinny and as plasticky pretty as a Barbie doll. She was lightly supporting the other girl who appeared to be clutching her severely wounded and heavily bleeding left arm. She appeared to be about sixteen and was tall and curvy but fit and not pudgy. The second girl's eyes were fluttering closed and she began to lean more heavily on "Barbie Doll", but the younger just pushed her away and stepped toward me, not caring that her friend almost fell from the force of that tiny little push.

"Hi." Barbie Doll breathed airily at me, probably oblivious to the fact that her mascara was running in streaks down her face from the rain. " I'm Morning. Who are you?"

_Dang! _He thought, _Another Aphrodite. Couldn't the gods smile down on me just this once and give me the kid of an immortal I actually like. Just ONCE!_

"It doesn't matter right now. What I need you to do is allow your friend to lean on you so that she doesn't bleed to death before we get there." The older girl let out a tense, humorless black laugh as she winced in pain from the movement.

"But I'm wearing my favorite jacket and she's covered in blood!" Morning protested.

"I don't care! It's not her fault. Let her lean on you if you don't want her to die!" Morning sighed and reluctantly allowed the other girl to lean on her as they started toward camp. Percy, carrying the surprisingly heavy glowy sword girl and the other girl leaning on Morning. The rain slowly abated as they entered the magical borders of camp. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, pushed through the growing crowd of onlookers and stomped up to her boyfriend in fury.

"Where the heck have you been, Seaweed Brain? We called for you and I specifically told you that next time you leave you need to have backup!... Oh." She exclaimed upon finally noticing the three girls. She took one look at mystery girl's bleeding arm and paled, all the blood running to her face.

"Oh, indeed." Percy repeated, "Let's get them to the Big House so that Chiron can explain what's going on to them." Annabeth took over supporting the bleeding girl from Morning, who had the nerve to look relieved. They walked toward the Big House and stumbled through the front door. Percy gratefully laid down the glowy sword girl on the first couch and rubbed his muscles, wobbly from carrying her so long, while Annabeth settled the injured girl onto the second one and left the room to go find Chiron. There was a fire blazing in the hearth, but Morning just stood in the doorway shivering and looking uncomfortable in her wet clothes and runny make-up. Percy turned away from the fireplace where he was warming his hands to ask her if she would like some dry clothes when something gold on glowy sword girl's shoulder caught his eye. He turned slowly as if afraid it would disappear just like the sword. But no, when he finished turning it was still there. One single drop of gold from acut on her shoulder.

Ichor.

The blood of the gods.


	2. Waking to a New Sky

**Chapter 2: Claimed**

**A/N: Hey guys. If you're reading this then I just want to thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. There isn't really going to be a schedule for updating, but I promise you guys that I will finish this fic. This is after the war with Gaea, but the Gods wiped the minds of the campers of both camps of the other camp. However, Jason, Hazel, and Frank chose to come and live at Camp Half-Blood when given the choice. I would love it if you'd review since this is my first fanfic and I don't really know what I'm doing. Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy. Oh and by the way Nico is NOT gay in this fic :)**

Disclaimer: this disclaimer is for the entire story. I do not own any of Rick Riordans characters or the camp. I only own the OCs and the plot.

Twilight:

Twilight slowly blinked open her eyes. Her last memories before she passed out being extreme pain and the taste of her dad's home-made brownies in her mouth. That was gone and she felt like crap. The light burned her eyes so she shut them closed tight. She shivered involuntarily because someone was slathering something gooey all over her left arm, awakening the pain that had been slumbering beneath her skin. Twilight let out a hiss through her teeth to avoid crying out and she heard a relieved, too cheerful for the current situation sigh from somewhere on her intensely burning left side.

"Good, you're awake." exclaimed a deep, decisively male, voice. Twilight opened her eyes slowly, letting them get used to the light. "We were beginning to think you would slip into a coma as well." When she said nothing to this he continued awkwardly, "Stay here and don't move while I go get Percy and Chiron. Mr. D wouldn't care enough to come anyways." The boy/man mumbled that last part under his breath and the grapevine painted on the wall in the corner of the room seemed to move with an audible hiss. The boy jumped up quickly and nearly sprinted from the room, a look of absolute terror on his face. She frowned confused, but only pondered on the conundrum until the sound of his footfalls faded to nothing down the hall and chalked up the moving paint as a trick of the eyes. Completely ignoring the "doctor's orders" she turned her head from facing toward the faded yellow ceiling to inspect her arm. Her left arm, the hurt one, was stretched out on an ottoman that matched the bright purple velvet couch beneath her. However, the top of the obnoxious ottoman was stained a slightly darker shade than than the rest. A startling contrast to the blues, greens, and yellows of the bruises sprinkled on her arm. Rolling her arm a couple inches hurt like heck, but it had to be done in order for her to see the back of her arm. She gasped softly in both surprise and pain when she saw the angry red lacerations criss-crossing the back of her arm. Half of the deep, painful cut were covered in some icky green goo that she figured must be the medicine that the boy was putting on her arm as she woke up because the cut that were covered were numb and painless. They had probably only hurt before because said boy had to rub it in in order for it to take effect.

Pealing her eyes from the grisly scene before her, she looked around the room, assessing her surroundings. there were two couches, the obnoxious purple one she was on and a long blue one covered in a pile of blankets. The fireplace was an old stone thing with a dark, wooden mantle. Isn't that kind of dangerous? She wondered. What if the mantle catches fire? There were two decorations hanging above the somewhat hazardous fireplace: an old, dented shield and a stuffed wildcat head. I think it's a leopard. She surmised, fascinated. She started as the head let out a ear splitting roar. Twilight tried to sit up and jerk backwards at the same time, but only succeeded in hitting her head on the wooden arm of the couch.

"Ouch!" she blamed, glaring at the couch. The couch didn't reply, a fact to which she should probably be grateful. As long as the furniture wasn't talking she figured it was okay if one wall hanging was. Twilight sighed as she stared at the mysterious wall hanging, feeling a bump rising on her head and a headache creeping up on her.

"Don't worry, that's just Simone. He won't bite, you just have to give him snausages." the voice struck a familiar chord in her memory as some sausages flew out from somewhere beyond her field of vision and Simone snapped them up. "Don't ask where they go. No one really knows." Turning her head slowly to postpone the impending headache, she sat up and looked at the boy who'd spoken. Suddenly pictures flashed through her mind. This boy in front of her holding the unconscious body of the woman who'd helped me and my sister Morning escape the monster chasing us standing dry in the pouring rain. She blinked and another appeared. Him telling my sister that if she didn't let me lean on her I'd bleed out with disgust for her unwillingness to help me and the quick humorless laugh that escaped my mouth as I realized that I was going to die before my sister allowed me to ruin her favorite jacket with my blood.

The boy continued into the room followed by a tall beautiful blonde girl using a tablet and an older man in a wheelchair.

"I'm Percy," He explained. "This is Annabeth," He gestured to the blonde, who just stood there and continued to study her tablet, seemingly oblivious to the introduction."And this is Chiron." The older man wheels up to her and touches her uninjured fingers gently.

"Good afternoon, child." he said kindly. Chiron had soft eyes and his voice was deep and inviting."My dear, may I ask for the pleasure of knowing your name?" Twilight was about to ask why he needed to know when another boy burst through the door, out of breath and scowling.

"Percy," The unknown boy gasped,"Will you please call off Mrs. O'Leary. She's chased me around the camp perimeter. Twice." He held up two fingers for effect. "Your hellhound is driving me crazy!" Percy laughed. "What's so funny?" The new boy asked indignantly. Percy just laughed harder and turned the boy around. Twilight sniggered inwardly. Even Annabeth cracked a smile, Percy's laughter finally making her stormy gray eyes flick up from the screen for a moment.

"Someone taped a doggy treat to your back, dude. Mrs. O'Leary probably smelled it and thought you had treats." Percy smiled apologetically at his glowering friend. From the look on his face he knew exactly who'd done it and they were in for a nasty surprise. He looked around the room for the door and his eyes alighted on Twilight. He has beautiful eyes. The thought penetrated through the fog of surrealness covering her mind. She shook it off. Where did that come from, I don't even know him. She stared quietly back at the boy who was staring at her unashamedly and noticed other things about him as she looked. His pitch black hair looked so soft as it fell nearly to his dark brown eyes flecked with gold. He was deathly pale and the air around him smelled faintly of cinnamon and mushrooms.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Percy said frowning, jerking us both back to reality. Mystery boy blushed, the color standing out against his pale complexion. Seemingly convinced that mystery boy had been properly chastised for staring, Percy continued," This is Nico. Nico, this is..." Percy waited for Twilight to fill in her own name.

"Twilight." She rasped, her voice rough from disuse. She cleared her throat before continuing." It's very nice to meet you Nico." She stuck out her right hand, leaning awkwardly across her own body. Nico took her hand, but he didn't blush again. Twilight found herself wishing he would because she found it endearing. Nico cleared his throat and Twilight realized that she was still holding his hand. She let go hastily. This time it was her turn to blush.. Nico turned away quickly.

"I'll just use the door again." He turned around and strapped to his back was the biggest black sword she'd ever seen. It seemed to be absorbing the light and turning it into shadows. She studied it and then frowned. I turned back to Chiron.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"My dear, it seems we have a lot to explain." He said with a sad smile,"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"


End file.
